gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fanon:Canon Policy
Canon Policy The community of Gundam Fanon pride themselves on for their devotion to following official storylines, or "canon" of the Gundam universe. All articles on this site must remain up to the standard set by canon; that is, they must fit in with officially-released media in a way that does not contradict or conflict with the already-established universes. However, many novice and senior users are confused as to what is actually considered real canon, and what is considered embellishments on that storyline: what rules and events they must follow and what rules and events they can bend. That brings us to the existence of this page. This clarifies all the questions and confusions you may have had about our site's policy and to help you better interact with the veteran users who already understand what is going on. While this was written predominantly for newcomers, it is also intended to be a resource for veterans who are unsure of a particular item's canonical status and wish to get clarification on the matter. With that being said, we hope that this will aid you in your quest to write newer and more creative fan fiction that fits in well with the scope of predominately large Gundamverse. Happy editing! Canon Friendliness Within all canon, there are a series of basic policies that should be follows, regardless of the Gundam universe in question. While the specifics may vary depending on the timeline, anything that breaks it is non-canon friendly, and therefore in violation of the rules. If an article has been tagged as Not Canon Friendly for fourteen (14) days, it is eligible to be moved to user namespace, until a point is reached where it has been fixed. Contradiction If the article in question contradicts previously established canon, then it is not canon-friendly. Dates While individual dates may be hard to come by for certain events in the Gundam universe, the date of an author's fanon should be still be within the same year as the canon event it is part of. Likewise, if an event happens that before a clearly established canon date, such as the introduction of mobile suits in fanon years before they appear in canon, it is not canon-friendly. Naming All factions in the Gundam universe use specific technical names for their mobile suits to designate their roles. An example would be ZGMF, which means "Zero-Gee Mobile Fighter", is the ZAFT designation for mobile suits meant for space combat. If an author uses a completely different name than the faction in question would, it violates canon. Rank and Position In combat, you would never see a private lead a mobile brigade into combat. A character's rank should also reflect his position. God-Modding God-modding is when an author's article is overpowering and/or has no real weaknesses. The article may also be unrealistic and may also have its canon friendliness disputed, due to the previously stated distinguishing reasons. Authors should avoid making their characters too powerful or without any weakness, as this is not only unrealistic, but also unfair to other users, especially when participating in Role Playing. Unrealism If an article is unrealistic for conventional matters not necessarily having to do with Gundam itself, the article can be considered as breaking canon. For more information, see the administrators. Hierarchy of Canon In short, "Everything that Bandai has ever stated, including the directors and developers, is canonical. But certain works such as the Gundams in G Gundam can trump others. G Gundam follows a grey line. In this universe, the Gundams have supremely powerful Gundams that is duly unexplainable. Anything based in this Gundam series and placed in another universe with impossible weapons would be considered Non canon. However, if it was placed in the G Universe, it would be considered right. Anything created to the related universe must be placed within that chosen universe as it wouldn't contradict the already established canon. As stated by creators of Gundam, the Turn A Gundam of the Turn A Gundam Series is by far the strongest Gundam ever created as it uses an artificial blackhole for energy and can instantly teleport. Would this marked NCF? Yes. But it can quickly explained that is thousands of years into the future and was originally created by a super race. Along with this, this Gundam is included in a timeline where all the previous Gundam series all come together to form this timeline. Making a new universe with new Gundams and new weapons must have it duly explained, especially if it seems impossible. In order of canonical influence: The animes rank first, published materials (books, comics, soundtrack liner notes etc.) rank second, marketing and PR materials third," and that "the more recent items trump the older ones. So, for example, if some aspect of a new sequel series contradicted the older one, the newer one would be the gold standard." With this in mind, the administration created this hierarchy: Alternative Timelines Some works may be tagged with Template:Alternative, essentially placing it outside canon boundaries. However, this is only allowed with prior permission from the admin team. Use of the Alternative tag without permission will be seen as breach in policy. The tag is strictly regulated to only a few users, admins may reject applications to use it as they see fit.